Parchment and Quill
by Follow the butterflies
Summary: It's just a set of boring poems...
1. Quidditch

****

A/n: Hehehe...here's a poem I made a few months ago. I quite like it...though it isn't as good as the 'professionals' duh. Well. Enjoy anyway!

Quidditch

There goes the referee

There goes the players

There goes the seeker

And that would be me

There goes the beaters

Who beat those bloody bludgers

Off with their bats

While others play the chasers

There goes the chasers

Making goals for points

Off with their brooms

Saving goals of keepers

Guard of two keepers

Who play on each team

Any chaser who gets quaffle in

They're certain house would scream

Everyone knows their play

They each have a gut, no fear

As the crowd would scream and say

Encourage words of cheer

As the seeker clutch

That runny piece of Snitch

All the games end

In that Quidditch Pitch


	2. This, I thank you, Literally

****

*Here's like a letter or a message for JK.R in order to let her know how grateful I am (and fans) for her books. The only thing is..it's a poem.

This, I thank you. Literally. 

I have a short story

Just like in the books

In fact, I thank the person

Who made these great hit Books

I once thought it would be as lame

With all those "magic" and "his fame" 

But at all, I was wrong

And I regret with shame

As I admit

With Harry Potter

I am obsessed

And all I have to say is, JK Rowling you're the best!

Thanks a lot

A billion lot

I'm glad these books you made

I enjoy your awesome ideas: them and their crusade

I'm glad I read them

I love them so much

But if not

I'd have trouble into reading and such 

These books of yours

Taught me to reading more

I try telling my friends

Of course!

They are all special to me

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger AND Ron Weasley

Even Malfoy, and Voldemort

Without them, the story would be such a bore

All and all, those characters you made

Are great, even though they are good, bad, poor or paid

Even Colin; that muggle prat

It's good having him in the books, nothing wrong with that

So thanks again, for your great effort

Thanks for making, Malfoy, Snape and Voldemort

All those characters, I cannot even list

So I am glad, though the books I almost missed

I hope you'll do all through Harry's life

I enjoy reading your books

And treasure them for life

I will!

I'm glad they made the movie

Faithfully or not

Your books will always be the bomb

Thank you, thanks a lot!

Heehee, sorry for making this poem so long

I have more to say, about Dan, right?

WRONG

I want to keep telling you 

About how much I appreciate your books

The highest number of all

That's what I would rate

Even if my hands are tired

And my brain is shocked

Your books will always stay admired

By me, especially

So I'll soon have to stop

Cuz I'm only to say a few words

Not the HP unofficial clubs I joined.

But. That you're books are the greatest, and so are you

And that is my point. 

But though you wrote 

Longer words than me

And stronger grammar, like you always use

I'll never be as BEST as you

THAT's my excuse


	3. Who I am, is who I gotta be

A/n: I dunno why I made this, but it just popped right at my head or something? It's kinda stupid...ughh it's not really my fave..it was created at night so I could not really concentrate very good...as I do in mornings and afternoons.

About how Harry Potter thinks, about how looking back through his family, and why he shouldn't go easy on life.

What I am, is who I gotta be

I miss my mother

I miss my father

Gee, how can i start this?

Why did I even bother?

To start us all off

The name is Harry 

Harry Potter, as you all may know me

The boy who lived 

As you can already see

Why Voldemort did such a thing?

I cannot understand

Tried to kill me

But my mother, gave a hand

Thanks to my mum

Thanks to my dad

I'm still here alive

Used to have them, I had

I had

Full hate to Voldemort

The Dark Lord, they said

My parents no longer... ... ...

They are dead

I'm sorry, for being young

For I couldn't fight yet

Because of Wormtail

The arrangement was set

I don't know why the world is not fair

I don't know what I shall do to myself

Fame isn't everything; I don't know why I should care

I don't know what to do now

Without a family

But a relative, who is brutal

But how?

But how shall I maintain myself

And become to know who I really am?

But who I am is who I got to be

Harry Potter, is how it should be

How I shall survive, 

Is totally up to me


	4. You can take my breath away

*Hehe..here's another poem. I quite enjoy making poems...though I am not very good. I've read through some of the "short" reviews, and I really appreciate it!! Thank you people! I love you! OK getting a bit too over reacting there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and enjoy this ___poem. *cough*

For some reason I think it doesn't rhyme...but heh..tell me what you think. If you flame whatsoever, well, I tried *sigh*

This poem is like a poem James Potter written, during the incident between his relationship, and Lily's..and go on.

****

You can take my breath away

The moment I saw your smile 

The moment I saw your face

Your beautiful self turns me on

Along with your eyes

With grace

Your smile have always made my body tremble

Your eyes have always made mine lost

In to your world

Take my love

I offer to you, no cost

Happy, very happy

That we had decided to marry

Bore a son, named Harry

For myself, nothing can be more important, you see

You, and he, are more important than anyone, to me 

All thanks to Pettigrew

Our so called, friend

Told about our hideout

Told Voldemort, our best FIEND

I don't know what I am thinking

Girl, you make me go mad

I've said it once, before

All and all it's sad

All the best time of our lives

We've lost

All my love to you, no cost

About the incident happened, I feel guilty

Our son's thoughts about us, his family

Grows up without us, we'll miss

In this world, depression and bliss

Though it was not all my fault

Sorry to you 

Sorry to our son, Harry

And sorry to everyone

For this, it had not gone merry

When that day I've left your side

Ever since that moment we've died

I am...

Grateful about our son to live 

Though I experienced great feelings and sad

Yet failure as a dad

Godric's Hollow, we've hidden

People to see us, forbidden

But love will always stay from me to you

And to our son Harry too

Never forget, my offer ages before

Don't forget about Harry, the son who we bore

The boy who lived, and his future awaits in the door

But you always are, always have, and always be

Taken my breath by you away from me

My angel, my love, basically you, _really_

My beautiful wife, 

Potter Evans, Lily

****


	5. Weasley's Advertisement

A/N: TEEHEEEHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is just like INSANE!! I'm full with sugar, seriously.

It's a poem about the two Weasley twins. Once again I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did, I'd be famous! 

****

Weasley Advertisement

Don't you know 

That the world isn't any fun

Without any fun?

Did you know?

That seriousness can be a pain

When you don't have any fun

Like us.

As proud Weasleys

Insanity is our games

George and Fred Weasley are our names

Pranks, Jokes, Zonko's and Fun 

Our new inventions

Will make you.... run?

Fred: Nah

Our merchandises can be full of sneezes

Just makes sure, you visit

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!

Our merchandise can be full of fun!

They can make you run?

George: How lame was that?

Our merchandises can be filled with excitement!

Sour treat, Flying chairs, and more...

If you don't enjoy them, we'll give back your cent!

Then you go straight out that door!

So visit us! 

George and Fred!

C'mon over here

Don't make a fuss!

This is our Weasley Advertisement today

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will be open soon

HURRAY!

**

Ron: Oh how you guys **STINK **at poems...

George and Fred: Shut up


	6. Oh, Potter, you rotter

A/N: OK this may be weird too...but tell me what you think!

A continuation of Peeve's song... Oh I'm so nice...

****

"Oh Potter, You Rotter"

Oh, Potter, you rotter

Oh, what have you done?

You're killing off students 

You think it's good fun

Oh, Potter, you rotter

You think you're so great

You are so stupid

In Potions, you're always late!

Oh, Potter, you rotter

You're not at all gooood!

You only have few friends

And you slobber on food!

Oh, Potter, you rotter

You're strange and you're weird

Your friends and your family 

To them then, you jeered

Oh, Potter, you rotter

You know that I'm Peeves

Divination, you rot at 

You can't read tea leaves

Oh, Potter, you rotter

You're friends are there

You only use them

And that isn't fair

Oh, Potter, you rotter

What have you done? 

You're messing your life up

I reckon you'd run

Oh, Potter, you rotter

How you are weird

Why do you care?

Voldemort, you feared!

Oh, Potter, you rotter

I fear him too

But I don't pretend being all so great

You're such full of poo!

Oh, Potter, you rotter

How you are a gullible, git

You are so gullible

That I don't know what rhyms it

Oh, Potter, you rotter

You know that I poke

Some all these I said

Are for you, as a joke!

Oh, Potter, you rotter

Now, I can tell you're pissed

I'm just doing my job

As a poltergeist


	7. Unblissful Struggle

A/n: Another poem!!! Whaaaaat????? I was borreeeddd! Well, hope u like it! I dunno if this one is good... it just popped in my mind again. Review pweese!!

OK a serious poem. Woo. Lily Potter wrote this. 

Important: This is what I think happened when Lily and James went to the cottage to hide, as Dumbledore suggested. We do not know yet, if they had lived there when Voldemort attacked. 

It is about how Lily describes her ending; you know what I mean. Somehow I find it kind of weird, but what do you think?

****

Unblissful struggle: 

__

In that current house of Bowman Wright

The wind, breezes through us 

Misty air roaming

The cloudy skies above us

Troubling to reach our place

Finally we reach Godric's Hollow

Thus, we have our things that follow

Our son in my arms, I'm holding

Like an angel guardian's wing

We struggle to reach our place

With guiding lamp of light

Hiding, was the case

In that cold misty night

To keep people forbidden-

-to see our purpose, hidden

We use the Fidelius Charm

Hopeful, we stay there, no harm

The current home

Of Bowman Wright

Turned out to be

A vacant site 

We stay there for days

Until that certain moment

October of 1981, we lay

In that current house of Bowman Wright

The attack of the Dark Lord occured

As our son was only one years

Left to him a lightning shaped-scar

That hurts pain on his head, with pierce

Missing secrets to all reveals

We lay there, R.I.P

Our son, now still lives and wonders

It's all because of you and me

It is not a failure 

It is not success

It was not our fault

Voldemort, though, never less

All we do now

Is look out for our son

The boy who lived

Yet our pain is done

October of 1981, we lay

In that current house of Bowman Wright

***

Oh if you did not know: Bowman Wright was a man who invented the Golden Snitch and Godric's Hollow was his current home- in the middle of the 1300, I guess. ****


End file.
